The Chaos Factor
by Super-Saiyan-3-Vegeta
Summary: A Powerful Enemy Arrives on Earth, Goku & Vegeta go to face them, will it be their victory or defeat!


Disclaimer: I Do Not Own DBZ or any of it's characters!  
  
The Chaos Factor!  
  
  
  
Goku used his instant Teleportation to reach the Capsule Corp, He quickly searched for Vegeta, he was nowhere to be found in the house, Goku found him outside staring at the sky. "Vegeta, there's something coming do you feel it." Goku said running up to Vegeta. "Quiet, Kakarrot, I can also see it as well." He said pointing to the sky. Goku looked up and his eyes widened as he gazed at the huge ship that was slowly descending towards the Earth. It was so large it had blocked out the sun. Both Saiyan's looked upward at the huge ship. "Dad, Dad, over here." Gohan yelled. Goku turned to see his two sons land behind them. Trunks soon lands on the other side of his father. "We came as soon as we starting sensing it." Goten said. "Father, if their hostile, may I fight alongside you father?." Trunks said. Vegeta glared at his son. "No son, I do not want you to get hurt." He said. A look of pure shock crossed Trunks face, not cause his father had refused him, but because he had actually showed some concern for his son, even Goku looked a bit dumbfounded at Vegeta. There was a huge gush of wind as the craft neared the planet's surface, the ground shook hard throwing everyone off their feet as the giant craft landed. Goten screamed as his father caught him, Gohan tumbled backwards and tripping over a fallen Trunks. Vegeta nearly fell, but managed to hold himself in place. There was an eerie silence in the air as everyone waited to see what was going to happen. Ten minutes passed and still no movement from the ship, "I'm tired of waiting, I'll go found out what's going on now." Vegeta yelled and took off towards the ship. "Vegeta wait.!" Goku yelled as he flew after him.  
  
Vegeta stopped about Twenty feet from the ships hull, and gazed at it, it was a dull black with silver streaks running around it, Ugly he thought and gazed upwards. Goku appeared behind him, Kakarrot, I assure you, I'll need no help from you at all, I can take care of this myself he said with a smirk. "Vegeta, you have no idea what is in that ship, I can sense a terrible power within, you can't take it on, whatever it is!" Goku said. "I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyan's, even of you Kakarrot." Vegeta said once again smirking. "Damnit Vegeta, this is no time for you to be arrogant, something is seriously wrong here." Goku said. Vegeta stiffened "Look Kakarrot, If you want to be a coward and run home to mommy, than go right ahead, I am Vegeta, I run from no man, or alien." Vegeta said turning to Goku and glaring at him. Goku stared at Vegeta, and thought "Of all the time's he picked to be an ass it had to be now.". "Vegeta, use your head for once, you can feel that power in the ship, we can't rush into this, we need a plan." Goku said. He hoped Vegeta would wake up and realize the danger. Vegeta stared at him, and burst out laughing, catching Goku by surprise, "Your just full of it aren't you Kakarrot, I can sense the power of it, whatever it is, it's a weakling." Vegeta said defiantly. Goku stared at Vegeta in disbelief, once again his ignorance blinds him to the truth, Goku looked up at the ship and a shudder ran down his spine, he had to do something quick before whatever it was decided to make an entrance. "Vegeta please come back to Capsule Corp., we have to plan this out and we've got to hurry before its to late." Goku said. "Kakkarrot, I am not leaving, go ahead and run you pathetic coward, you disgust me." Vegeta said. Goku started to get angry "Look Vegeta, if you won't come with me, than." Goku was cut short when there was a loud grinding noise, both warriors looked upwards at the great ship, two huge metallic doors slid open, and a humanoid figure appeared.  
  
Lord Chaos.  
  
Vegeta smiled as the figure approached them, Goku readied himself. The figure stopped as it came level with them, it stared at both Saiyan's unblinking and unmoving. Vegeta surveyed the figure, about 6 foot, muscular, a bit gray skinned with dark hair that was tied behind his head that ran down to his waist. The figure also appeared to be wearing something similar to Saiyan armor, it was gold colored with a red tint running down the edges of it, and it had what appeared to be the picture of some kind of creature right over the area where the heart would be in a human. "If this is all I might as well go home." Vegeta said. The figure turned to look at Vegeta, Vegeta had his usual smirk on. Goku could sense the power coming from the figure, Goku couldn't believe it, he was even shaking, "What an incredible power, we've got to come up with something fast." He thought to himself. "Well aren't you going to say anything." Vegeta said to the figure. He looked at Vegeta for a moment than answered "I am Lord Chaos, you shall obey me, this planet is now mine, and its inhabitants will now be my slaves." Chaos said. Goku stared in shock, Vegeta burst out laughing, "Yeah right, now take this!" Vegeta yelled firing a Ki-Blast at Chaos. Chaos lifted his hand and knocked the blast to the side, Vegeta watched as it hit a tall building, instantly destroying it. Vegeta growled and started throwing multiple Ki-Blast's at Chaos, Vegeta stopped, a large dust cloud was in place of Chaos, Vegeta started laughing "Was that all, you see Kakarrot, I didn't need your help at all." Vegeta said. He turned to look at Goku, Goku was staring at the dust cloud, he could still feel the force of Chaos, why can't Vegeta sense it, if he would only stop being arrogant and sense it. Goku kept staring at the dust cloud, Vegeta looked at Goku and gave him an odd look "What is he staring at" He wondered. It hit him than, Chaos was still alive, he turned just in time as a fist came smashing into his face. Vegeta grabbed his face in agony, he tried to block a kick to the stomach but wasn't quick enough, he bent double with pain gripping his stomach, he looked up as Chaos smashed his fists into the back of his head, a blow that sent Vegeta Plummeting to the Earth with a Loud CRASH. Goku stared at his falled comrade, there was a huge hole in the ground, Vegeta was buried halfway under a pile of rubble at the bottom. He appeared to be alive, but unconscious. "Now what shall I do about you?." Chaos said. Goku turned to him and powered up to Super Saiyan.  
  
Goku vs. Chaos.  
  
Chaos stared at the golden warrior, he has never seen such a thing before, he wondered how powerful this warrior was. "You're a Saiyan aren't you?, ah yes, I've had Saiyan's as slaves before, they make very efficient workers, though I've never seen a Saiyan quite like you though." Chaos said looking Goku over. "Well get a good look, because I'll be the last thing you ever see, you're not going to harm this planet or it's people." Goku said powering up more. Chaos smirked "Well see." He threw a punch catching Goku off guard as it caught him in the face, he blocked a second punch, and threw one back, it hit Chaos right in the face, but had no effect, Goku stared at Chaos, his fist still smashed into Chaos's face, Chaos smiled, and backhanded the Saiyan, the hit sent him hurtling towards a builing CRASH!. Goku smashed right threw it and hit the ground hard making a small hole. Goku lifted himself up and powered up to Super Saiyan 2, Chaos watched as the dust cloud started to clear, Goku appeared behind him and threw a punch, Chaos leaned sideways avoiding the punch, turning quickly he caught Goku with an uppercut sending the Saiyan skywards. Goku started to regain control of his self when Chaos came crashing down with his fist to the top of Goku's head, he screamed as Goku went sailing downwards (A/N:Goku's hard head, hehe). He sped off after Goku, Goku turned as he hit the ground landing on his feet, he was trying to keep himself up, "He's just as strong as I thought he was." Goku thought. "I don't have all day to play with you, I have other things to do." A voice said. Goku turned fast to see Chaos standing a few feet behind him. Goku blasted off at Chaos throwing a punch, Chaos ducked, and caught Goku in the stomach, Goku turned and started throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, no matter what he couldn't hit the guy. He took off into the air, he started going up very high when he stopped, he turned and saw Chaos about 50 feet from him and slowly making his way up, Goku knew he was just playing with him, he could finish him at anytime, but he has a few cards still left to play. Goku started powering up as far as he could go in the stage 2 form. Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaameeeeeeeeeeee.. Chaos stopped and stared at the Saiyan, he started to form a energy blast, he smiled to himself, and thought "alright let's see what you got.". KAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Goku yelled. He hoped this would buy him some time against Chaos, he had a plan but he needed some time to put it into work. Goku blinked, his wave was fully powered, "Alright Chaos eat this." He screamed HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA.!. The blast rushed towards Chaos, at first he did nothing, than at the last minute he put up his hands to block the blast, it hit him like an explosion. He was quickly shooting downwards as the wave was pushing him faster and faster towards the Earth, right before he hit the ground he stopped, and started to push the wave back upwards towards Goku, Goku couldn't believe it, he put more energy into the blast, but it was no use as Chaos was quickly pushing the blast upwards. Chaos yelled and with a kick, sent the wave hurtling back upwards at Goku, he barely had time to dodge it as it came flying by and heading up into the sky. He turned back, and looked down at Chaos who was laughing insanely "If that's the best you got, than you might as well drop dead now." Chaos said laughing. Goku stared in horror at Chaos, he had to think fast, he needed time to put his plan into action. 


End file.
